Nervous
by scoob2222
Summary: Don is going to make his first date with Stella perfect...even if it drives him insane.
1. Nervous

Prompt: First

Prompt: First

Don cursed as he burned his third batch of chicken parmigana. He didn't understand, he was following Danny's mother's receipt perfectly and it was still burning.

Why the hell hadn't he just taken her out for their first date? What made him think a home cooked meal was a great idea?

He knew the answer; of course, it was because Stella was always saying she was sick of men making big, romantic, expensive overtures and then turning out to be creeps or murderers or married or all of the above.

So, when he finally, finally, got her to agree to a date the last thing he wanted to do was be like ever other loser she dated. He wanted to do something special, something different, something that would show her she could trust him.

Instead, he was going to be serving her Cajun style biscuits.

He threw the biscuits in the trash one by one, enjoying the slight violence in the motion and picked up the phone.

"Messer."

"Danny, its Don, I burned the chicken."

A chuckled, "You didn't…"

"I don't have time for jokes, or comments, or any of that crap. I need you to pick up some more stuff and come to my place and make dinner for Stella and me."

"I really don't see why I should…"

"If you don't get here in the next hour, I am going to call your fiancé and tell her about that time you ended up naked in the street on St. Patrick's Day, and the time you almost got beat up by that surfer, and oh yeah that time last week when you flirted with the receptionist. Now, get your bony little ass over here and help me."

For a full minute, Danny was silent.

Then, "My ass is not bony you asshole. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

Don took a deep breath and threw the phone on the table. He needed a beer.

"Okay, the chicken is done, the biscuits are done, the salad is done, and the wine is poured. Can you serve by yourself of should I put on a tux and play waiter?"

"Is there a reason you hate me tonight? Because maybe I haven't expressed fully how nervous I am. I mean you got your girl, Messer, a great one, but you remember what it was like when she wouldn't even talk to you. Now the girl I want to be mine has decided men aren't worth her time so maybe, just maybe I could get a little sympathy from you."

Danny ducked his head to hide a smile and smacked Don on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, man, really. Listen, just relax, and be yourself. She likes you, she's just scared. Take your time with her."

"Right, right," Don said, "I can do this."

It turned out he could do it. He'd managed to serve the food, pour the wine, and even settle the two of them down in front of a fire with the cheesecake he'd gone to three different bakeries to find.

"This is delicious," Stella said as she savored another piece of cake and make his insides melt.

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's my favorite."

"I know."

She was silent a moment, her face aglow in the fire, "You put a lot of work into tonight," it was a statement, not a question, "I mean Danny must have bugged you the entire time he cooked."

Don blushed, "So you knew it wasn't me, huh?"

She reached out and put her hand over his, "That doesn't it wasn't sweet and wonderful, because it was. Maybe the best first date ever."

His smile widened, "Does that mean I might get a second date?"

She leaned over, pressing her lips softly against the corner of his mouth, before pulling back, smirking at the dazed expression on his face, "I think your chances are pretty good."


	2. Gone with the Wind

Prompt: Suprise

Prompt: Surprise

Stella's favorite movie was iThe Maltese Falcon/i, at least that's what she told everyone.

Stella's super secret favorite movie was iGone with the Wind/i. It had been back on one of the older theaters last year for a limited engagement and she'd been determined to go, even if she had to go by herself. Unfortunately, work took over, then there was that little incident with the killer she got involved with and somehow the Wind took a backseat.

She has no idea how Don knows about any of this. She doesn't even remember telling Lindsay about it, except maybe in passing. She's never told him her super secret movie, because it is so sappy, romantic, and girly and she's certainly never told him that she'd desperately wanted to see it on the big screen since she was fourteen years old.

Despite her certainty that she's kept all this a secret, she still comes home to find a note on her door telling her to come to the roof. Its signed Don, so she knows its not another freak and she walks up to her roof, nearly gasping when she opens the door and finds herself looking at a projector and a big screen.

"What…what's that doing here?"

Don smiled and came closer, kissing her cheek and handing her a carton of popcorn, "That is here for our special presentation of the night, iGone with the Wind/i."

She watched in amazement as he started the movie, the opening credits rolling past as they settled into the very comfortable lawn chairs he'd set out. He covered her with a blanket so she'd be warm and carefully handed her some wine to go with her popcorn.

The sunset behind the screen, as she watched Rhett tell Scarlet that he just didn't give a damn.

"Wow," she said as the ending credits rolled, "I can't believe. Where did you get the movie? The screen? How did you even know I liked it?"

Don smirked, "I have my ways. So, good second date?"

She smiled, touched at what he'd done for her. He was clearly trying to prove to her that she could trust him, that this time things wouldn't go bad.

And she wanted to so much, it was just so hard, too hard to do in one night.

Still…this was definitely a step in the right direction.

"Yes, good second date," she leaned in to kiss him, "Great second date."


	3. Worth It

Prompt: Phone

Prompt: Phone

Stella glared at her cold Chinese food and wondered for the tenth time that hour why she didn't take Don up on his dinner invitation.

Of course, she knew why. They'd already gone out twice this week and somewhere in her crazy, screwed up mind, three times was just too much. Three times a week started being a commitment, a relationship, and it was just too early for that.

She was still getting used to going on a date with someone and knowing they weren't going to try to kill you at the end of the night.

She'd done the right thing saying no, even if it meant she was alone with cold, day old wonton soup.

She was digging into a fortune cookie as the phone rang, "Bonasera."

"Hi, Stella," she smiled as she heard Don's voice.

"Hi, Don, is everything okay?"

"Nothing work related, if that's what you mean. However, I am eating some very suspicious looking pizza because my date flaked for the night."

"That's horrible, what a bitch."

"Oh no, not at all. She's just a little nervous about new relationships. She's been burned in the past and she needs a little time to adjust."

Stella sighed, "Sounds like she might be more work than she's worth."

"Not possible," Don said firmly, his voice sure and strong, "She's…well she's something real special, someone worth fighting for, waiting for…as long as it takes."

"What if it's a really long time?"

"As long as it takes," he repeated again.

"Well, she's a really lucky woman to have a man like you waiting for her."

"Would you do me a favor and tell her that?"

"I'll pass along the message."

"Good, well, I better get back to my pizza."

"Right, have a good night, Don."

"See you tomorrow, Stella."

Stella smiled as she closed her phone. So, he'd wait for her. She wasn't sure she could ever express how much that meant to her. She didn't know how long it would take her to be completely ready, but she did know one thing.

Next time he asked her to dinner she was saying yes.


	4. Realization

Prompt: Gift

Prompt: Gift

The first gift arrived at 9 am. It was double chocolate chip muffin from her favorite bakery in town. Written on the napkin underneath it was a note.

iStorage closet. First Floor. 12pm./i.

The note was signed, but Stella recognized Don's handwriting. It made her smile and she looked up, almost expecting him to be waiting outside her door even though she knew he was across town at a scene.

She considering going down to storage closet now, but forced herself to wait, her eyes watching the minutes tick by. She was lucky enough to get a case around 10 and by the time she got back, it was nearly 12.

She dropped off the evidence, bringing Adam what she needed him to trace. It was nearly 1 by the time he actually gotten to the closet and she immediately grabbed the envelope with a balloon attached to it.

iStella you have a 3pm appointment at your favorite salon for your hair and nails. Don't worry, I cleared it with Mac and you're good to go.

Don't argue. Just enjoy.

Don/i.

Stella thought about arguing, but when Mac stopped by her office at ten to three to make sure she was going she decided this was a bigger deal than she thought.

"Go," he told her, "and don't come back."

"But the case," she began, "We need..."

"Lindsay and I are on the case. You take the night off and have some fun."

"Do you know where he's taking me?"

"Yes," Mac said, smirking at her, "But I'm not telling you."

She growled, but stomped out of the office.

Mac smiled to himself as he headed to the lab.

&

At the spa, she'd gotten the full treatment, all planned, and paid for ahead of time. Don had even tipped all of them women there.

Finally, she was finished and given another note.

iHead home. Your outfit for tonight is waiting. I'll be there at 7.

Miss you.

Don/i

Stella felt herself melt in a way she hadn't since she was twelve years old. He was very, very good at this.

&

At home was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. It was red plunging and it came with shoes that made her twitter with joy.

She took her time getting dressed, picking out her jewelry. She probably spent a half hour just staring at the dress. She couldn't believe this was happening. That she'd found a man that was so completely crazy about her he'd go to all this trouble.

&

Don showed up at seven on the dot and whisked her off for a night that she'd never forget.

Though it took her nearly another three months to tell him that was the night she knew she was in love with Donald Flack.


	5. The First Step is Admitting It

Prompt: Feelings

Stella was horrified with herself, completely and totally mortified beyond anything she could but into words.

She'd just told Don that she loved him for the first time over a pizza and beer.

Who did that?

It was something you did when you were telling your high school boyfriend that you'd love them forever and ever. It wasn't something you did when you were serious about someone. You didn't wait until the commercial of what would turn out to be a 12-inning Yankee game, wait until your boyfriend had a mouthful of cheesy pepperoni pizza, and then tell him you were in love with him.

And after you made that horrible mistake, you didn't run out of his apartment like your feet were on fire.

But she'd just done all of those things.

She was never going to be able to eat pizza again.

Or face Don.

&&&&&&

Stella was expecting the knock on her door, but she still jumped when she heard it.

"Who is it?" she asked, wanting to smack herself in the forehead.

"It's your boyfriend," Don said, "the one you make grand admissions to and then run out on."

She opened the door, "I didn't mean to run out, it's just…"

Don pressed his lips against hers, silencing her and driving every thought from her head.

Then he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you too."

She smiled, "Even though I suck at all this relationship stuff."

He nuzzled her nose, "I don't know. I think you're just fine at it. Only next time you tell me you love me you might not want to run away right after."

"I'm so sor---"

"Try it now."

"What?"

"The saying it and not running part."

"Oh," she said, her heart pounding strangely in her chest, "Uh…I love you." She smiled, "I love you Don."

"See," he said, "You're very good at it. Next step…saying it while you're naked."

She smacked him on the head, as his lips found hers again.


End file.
